A Second Chance
by Basjetball
Summary: Severus gets his second chances, but in this new world, there are some different changes to his old one.
1. A Different Sorting

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Summary- Snape gets a second chance to fix his life, but in the alternate world he's sent to, there are different sorting, but Snape doesn't care as long as he sees Lily**

* * *

Chapter one

Severus Snape felt the life escaping his body as his body fell down and a '_thump_' was heard.

'_My life wasn't supposed to be like this'_ Snape angrily thought, '_I wish I didn't mess up with Lily that I drove her into...Potter! Oh well, Lily's son is safe and maybe I might get to see her again' _and then Snape could feel the darkness consume him.

"Sev, come on, we're here at Hogwarts."

Suddenly Severus Snape's eyes snapped open. The voice sounded so familiar to him, it sounded so much like _Lily!_

"Sev, everyone is staring at us," Lily whispered.

Severus turned his head to see all of the first years were indeed staring at them and that _Potter and_ _Black_ were sniggering like idiots.

However, Severus didn't care that they were looking at him weirdly or laughing at him, all that mattered was that _his sweet angel_ Lily was in front of him and that _she was the light in his path of darkness._ Severus smiled and gave Lily a hug and held her which shut everyone up including _Potter and Black._ He could smell her, feel her, see her and hear her. The only thing missing is touch her, but Snape decided not to rush it since they were both twelve.

Realizing that everyone was watching, Snape ended the hug, held her hand and whispered to her, "Let's go."

Soon Severus, Lily and the rest of the first years were walked into the Great Hall. Severus was deep in thought, '_What house should I go? Not Slytherin! Definitely not that! I will not make the same mistake in my other life and will not be a death eater! Absolutely not! That leaves Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Ah, forget it, I'll join Gryffindor if that what it takes to be in the same house with Lily. Ah, sweet, sweet Lily'_

While Snape was fantasizing about Lily, he didn't notice the scene that was happening in front of his eyes as he was too deep in his thoughts of Lily.

"Black, Narcissa"

"Slytherin"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius confidently walked up to the stool and he smirked as he put on the hat.

'_Come on hat. Send me into Gryffindor'_

**'I see you're brave and you could do well in Gryffindor. Not Ravenclaw, but you could do well in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.'**

_'Slytherin? What? Those are houses of dark wizards'_

**'Trust me, it is not. Hmm, this is tough Black.'**

_'Just send me to Gryffindor already, you bloody hat'_

**'You're loyal, but I don't think Hufflepuff will work. This leaves Gryffindor and Sl-**'

_'Gryffindor! Okay!'_

**'I see the adventurous spirit in you and it seems like you're not like your family'**

_'Exactly! Now, hurry this up before I take you off and throw you away!'_

**'Very well' "SLYTHERIN!' **

Sirius's face suddenly turned into pure shock and looked as pale as a ghost. The Slytherins applauded and Sirius saw James and his eyes showed pure loathing. Sirius tried to look at him and send a message with his eyes as if trying to say '_I'm not dark, mate!'_

**'You're not, but you're rude and that is why I sent you to Slytherin'**

Before Sirius could say anything back to the hat, Professor McGonagall took the hat from his head and he walked over to his house table.

A couple more people were sorted before "Evans, Lily'

The name itself managed to woke Severus from his trance. He then gave Lily a reassuring smile which Lily smiled back and then Lily roamed his thoughts and he lost the attention of the sorting ceremony once again.

_'A talking hat! A talking hat! Sev told me about you. This is wonderful. Wait, can you hear me? Hello, Mr Hat, sir?' _

**'Yes, yes. I can hear you. Muggleborn, I take it?'**

_'Oh, yes. Is that going to be a problem?'_

**'Oh, not at all. Now, where to put you...'**

_'What about Slytherin? Severus- you haven't met him yet, his surname is Snape- Severus says that he's going to be Slytherin and we're very much alike. We like all the same things. Sorry if I'm rambling, but this is Hogwarts and I still can't believe it'_

**'I don't think you'll suit Slytherin. You're smart and have a thirst for knowledge, but I think it may...bore you. Maybe Hufflepuff. Oh, wait. What's this? You seem to have a lot of bravery and the stubbornness. You also have the same adventurous spirit as Black. I think Gryffindor will do quite well, so-'**

_'Wait! Can you please not send me to Gryffindor. Sev said he'll be in Slytherin and I wanted to be in the same house as him. Please, can you send me to Slytherin'_

**'You sure? Seems like you have quite a relationship with this Snape fellow. I might just need to talk to him, but anyways your adventurous spirit would do well in Gryffindor. I already regret sending Black to Slytherin despite the fact that he had a rare ability as an adventurous spirit. Wait, now I'm rambling. Fine, you get to pick what house you want to be in'**

_'Really? Thank you! Slytherin please.'_

**'I think I might regret this more than Black's sorting, but good luck muggleborn' "SLYTHERIN!"**

_'Bye Mr Hat'_

Lily took off the hat and went to the Slytherin table.

Several more people were sorted and then 'Lupin, Remus'

Lupin walked to the stool and put the hat on his head.

**'Really? Another person with an adventurous spirit? Wait, you're a werewolf. I'm sure you don't want people to find out your secret'**

_'No, I don't'_

**'I could imagine you in Ravenclaw. Studious and witty. It could work out for you, but then again you're the third person with an adventurous spirit and I have placed both of them in Slytherin'**

_'Who were they? Am I going to be placed in Slytherin?'_

**'They were Evans and Black. They both had that adventurous spirit about them and I don't think Slytherin would work and I'm not sure in placing all three of you guys with that adventurous spirit into one house'**

_'What about Hufflepuff?'_

**'Honestly Mr Lupin? I think you're quite smart, so Ravenclaw is a better fit than Hufflepuff. You have that adventurous spirit that says 'Gryffindor' but I think you're someone that revels in being trouble'**

_'T-Trouble?'_

**'Maybe you need other adventurous spirits to be in your house. Slytherin could be an answer to that or better yet, Gryffindor'**

_'But I want to be a nice, mild-tempered Hufflepuff'_

**'I think' "HUFFLEPUFF!' 'Don't make me regret it. I think Hufflepuff least suits you'**

Remus took off the hat and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

After some more sortings, it then sorted out 'Pettigrew, Peter' and the chubby boy walked up to the stool.

_'Oh, come on. Let's get this done. Everyone says I'll be in Hufflepuff'_

**'Oh, I don't think that'll work. You seem unsure of yourself, yet you have that adventurous spirit about you that just screams 'Gryffindor'. Wow, 4th person this day'**

_'Oh, Gryffindor would be good'_

**'However, I think Slytherin could make you great'**

_'No thanks, Gryffindor would do'_

**'I don't think that'll work and I refuse to place you in Hufflepuff'**

_'So, Ravenclaw and Slytherin?'_

**'Indeed, I think that' "RAVENCLAW!' 'would suffice'**

Peter took off the hat surprised that he wasn't in Hufflepuff and then he strode off to the Ravenclaw table.

The next person called was, 'Potter, James'

James confidently walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_'Gryffindor please'_

**'Hmm...A Potter. Really arrogant. Just like you father, but I do think you could be in Slytherin since you are cunning and I see. The fifth one this day...a desire for adventure!'**

_'Right,so I should be in Gryffindor'_

**'You could do good things in Slytherin' "GRYFFINDOR!"**

James took off the hat and happily went to the Gryffindor table.

'Snape, Severus'

Snape was still not listening and was smiling with a dreamy expression of Lily.

'Snape! Severus!'

Severus jumped up in surprise and before he knew it, everyone was apparently sorted and it was his turn. He went to the stool, however he didn't want the hat knowing his memory, so he did Occlumency and closed his mind before placing the hat on his head.

'**I recall your friend Evans was here, so...how come I can't read your thoughts'**

_'...your problem, not mine'_

**'Hmm...this is prehaps...different. Look like we'll have to play 20 questions?"**

_'Like I'll spend my time answering 20 of your questions'_

**'Question number one, what is your blood status?'**

_'Half blood'_

**'Question number two, how many friends do you have?'**

_'This is a waste of time'_

**'Answer it'**

_'Fine, one'_

**'And that is?'**

_'Lily'_

**'Question number three, do you like to study?'**

_'Yes, I prefer potions and defense against dark arts'_

**'Question number four, what are you parents names?'**

_'You know, you are quite irritating me! Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape'_

Everyone was staring at Snape. 10 minutes had passed and no answer had come from the hat.

**'Question number eleven, care to explain about your childhood and your friend Lily'**

Lily was staring at him, usually the sorting would take a minute, maybe even less. Maybe the hat won't put him in Slytherin. If he doesn't come, then Sev won't be in her house. _'No_' she thought, she knew Sev would be in Slytherin. She was sure and when he was talking to her about Slytherin, he seemed so sure he would be in Slytherin, but if that's the case, why had it taken thirty minutes and no answer still?

**'Question number twenty, what house do you want to be in and yes I used all the answers you have given me to find which house you belong to'  
**

Severus hadn't thought about what house he wanted to be in, but there was one he knew...

_'Not Slytherin! Definitely not! I refuse to be in Hufflepuff, but I suppose it's better than Slytherin! So, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Oh, forget it. I hate Gryffindor, but I'll join the house with Lily'_

**...**

_'You answering me?'_

**'Oh, yes. I'm just thinking. Well, Gryffindor could suit you. You have that adventurous spirit about you. Ahh...6th person today. Such a rare gift and 6 people actually have it this year. So, Gryffindor?'**

_'Indeed, Potter will not be taking my girl'_

**'You seem so mysterious' "GRYFFINDOR!' **

Severus took the hat off, not wanting another conversation with the hat. At first, nobody clapped, but realizing that the boy was sorted, they started clapping, but the students sighed since there was still more people and that it took one hour.

Dumbledore stared at the black haired boy. Apparently it took the boy one hour and seven minutes to be sorted and it was rather interesting.

"He might've broken the record for longest sorting," Dumbledore silently chuckled.

As Severus headed to the Gryffindor table, he expected Lily to come up and hug him, but no girl came. He looked around his table for Lily. He saw the curious eyes of some housemates and he saw Potter, but something was different.

No Black. No Lupin. No Pettigrew.

Severus really didn't care about those three, but something changed. He did not like this at all, Lily is not in his house, so which house was she put in?

He needed to find Lily soon, but then he realized something. He was stuck in _Gryffindor_ with _Potter._

* * *

**So, guys tell me what you think of this story. The last time I did a Harry Potter fanfic, it was a year ago and now I think my writing skills are way more better than it was a year ago. No really, check my other Harry Potter story and compare it to this one, there'll be a big difference in my writing ability.**

* * *

**Did this story surprise you? Yeah, I used something like adventurous spirit for six characters.**

**In the story the adventurous spirits were sorted**

**Gryffindor- 5**

**Slytherin- 1**

**In my story the adventurous spirits were sorted**

**Gryffindor- 2**

**Slytherin- 2**

**Ravenclaw- 1**

**Hufflepuff- 1**

* * *

**Can't believe I made this chapter around 2500 words. **

**Anyways, I will update soon. **

**Give a review of what you think of this story.**


	2. Lily's Lie

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily looked around as she entered the Slytherin common room for the first time. It had a greenish glow about it and also noticed that it seemed colder than it had been in the Great Hall.

"Oh Lily," a voice said behind her.

Lily turned around to see a blonde girl.

"My name's Narcissa Black, I'm sure you heard it in the sorting ceremony?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Lily said.

Suddenly, a girl their year walked up to Lily and Narcissa and introduced, "My name's Janet, nice to meet you"

"I remember, you're Janet Vula, I haven't heard that name before, are you a German line? Perhaps Swedish?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, it's not. My parents are muggle" Janet said.

Suddenly all noises quieted down and a voice yelled, "Did I hear correct! That we have a _mudblood _in out house!"

Another voice yelled, "How in the world did a_ mudblood_ get in the prided house of Slytherin!"

Lily didn't know what to do, she didn't like the fact they were bullying a housemate and she knew she should make them stop, but a part of her was held back from helping the girl. Lily had never heard the word _mudblood_, but by the way they were talking, she knew it wasn't a compliment.

Soon, the Slytherins begin to chant "_mudblood" "mudblood"_ louder and louder.

"Stop it!" Janet yelled, but the Slytherins continued to chant mockingly.

Then Lily saw Janet ran up the stairs leading to the dormitory.

Lily's heart thudded in her chest and a chilly wave of realization struck over her. What was she doing in Slytherin? If her house found out the truth...she'll be shunned out like an outcast. _Why_ had Sev wanted her to be in _Slytherin?_ She recalled Sev saying that they have a pureblood ideology, but how awful of him to say that Slytherin weren't supposed to be muggleborn.

Lily knew why she was in Slytherin, because she picked the house Slytherin, but it was awful that Sev wasn't here. Lily didn't want to be rejected, she knew the feeling of rejection quite well when her older sister rejected her, because she was a witch and she was determined to fit in since the very beginning.

"So..._Evans..._nasty common name," a voice said full of malice, "Am I to believe that we have been cursed with _two mudbloods __to disgrace us_?" a voice asked.

"No, you see. My mother is a witch, but she married a _worthless_ _mudblood!"_ Lily said acting. If Slytherin was a house full of pureblood ideology, she knew that she had to act disgusted of her muggle father and she said mudblood for effect, despite not knowing what it meant.

There was silence.

"Half blood?" a voice said disgusted.

However, some countered back, "At least it's better than being a _mudblood_"

Narcissa looked at Lily and said, "I thought for a moment you were a _mudblood_"

Lily took this as an acceptance. She recalled Sev saying that to be in Gryffindor would be the worst, she wondered how Sev was feeling.

* * *

The brightly lit room full of red was beginning to get on Snape's nerves, since he was used to the darker colour of green, but he guessed it was a change. Deciding it was enough, he headed up the stairs to the dormitories only to be greeted by something soft smacking him in the face. Another followed but in another direction. And another! And another!

Then Severus grabbed the pillow that was thrown and threw it back which was countered back by another pillow back thrown. He grabbed a pillow and threw it and apparently it hit him. Severus looked up and saw Potter...

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate. I think I gave you a great greeting back there," James laughed.

Severus grabbed a pillow, which James did not notice since he was laughing and then Severus threw the pillow at James which hit him in the face.

"I agree, it was a great greeting back there," Severus smirked.

"This means war Snivellus!" yelled James holding a pillow.

"Bring it!"

* * *

After the pillow fight, Severus had a book, even though he knew all about it, but he wasn't exactly reading it. He was thinking of fixing his looks like using soap and such, get stronger and other stuff to draw Lily's interest.

"Hey Snivellus, what are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing," Severus replied.

"Sure you are," James rolled his eyes, "but no really, who? A girl perhaps?"

"Fine I was thinking of Lily Evans," Severus admitted.

"The Slytherin girl? That won't work! Two reasons, 1. She's a Slytherin, Slytherin and Gryffindor don't work out, but I guess it might since you said you wanted to be in Slytherin and 2. I don't think she wants a greasy haired git"

"You better not go after her," Severus growled.

James opened his eyes in surprise, "Okay, fine I won't go after her, besides she's not my type, but don't blame me if she goes after me"

"You better keep your word then," Severus said.

"I will. Anyways, tomorrow will be the day to prank some Slytherins"

* * *

**How is it? Anyways, Lily gets to see what it's like in Slytherin and Severus gets to see how things are in Gryffindor.**

**Mind giving me a review of what you think of this chapter?**


	3. Wizard Duel

**A Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus woke up feeling very tired. He walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a bar of soap, this time around Severus would do anything to attract the attention of Lily.

When Severus walked down to the Great Hall, he spotted Lily sitting besides Black, who was arguing with Potter who was standing up to talk to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, you stupid blood traitor," Black sneered.

"That's it, I demand a wizard duel," Potter angrily said.

"Okay, my second is Lily Evans. What about you? Don't have one potty?" Black laughed while Lily looked unsure.

"My second is Severus Snape," Potter said.

Severus couldn't help, but felt crushed of the thought of going against Lily. He then watched Potter leaving the Slytherin side of the table.

When Severus sat down and grabbed a piece of toast, he saw James coming up to him.

"Hey Severus, I told Sirius you'll be my second for the wizard duel," James nervously said.

"I know," Severus said, "That's why I have a plan".

* * *

"Sev!"

Severus jerked up from his table at the back of the Potions classroom at the sound of his best friend saying his name. Looking up, he saw Lily flying at him with her red hair flinging around wildly behind her. As soon as she reached him, she nearly tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing hug. He smiled at the hug she gave him.

"Oh Sev, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed brightly as they sat back up. She was completely oblivious to the stares around them and Severus was sure some Gryffindors and Slytherins were angered at this hug they gave each other and he was right. He spotted Potter and Black furious.

He was about to say something when someone cut him off.

"Mornin' first years!" a voice boomed over the classroom. "My name is Professor Slughorn".

The professor began explaining that, as first years, they wouldn't be making too many complicated potions yet, but today they would start small. Sev paid him no attention since he knew all this and turned back to Lily. She was taking notes at a frantic pace, but stopped when Sev placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lily...you do know, all that info is in the book."

"Oh, I guess you're right," Lily sheepishly said. "So, how was your first day?"

"It...was different," Severus said.

"Like?" Lily asked curious of his answer.

"I don't know. You?" Severus asked.

"Well..." Lily seemed unsure of what to say. "I suppose it's alright…I made two new friends," she nodded to Narcissa and a blonde sitting besides her. "I told them I was going to sit with you for Potions though."

He nodded and Lily asked, "What are we going to do about the wizard duel?"

Severus could recall his last duel with Potter and Black, the thought of going against Black and deal some payback sounded good to him, but at this point, he didn't want to hurt Lily and he wouldn't let Potter hurt her either.

"Easy, don't go," Severus simply said.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Black said you're his second, that means if he lost, you have to fight Potter or even worse, me. However, you don't have to go and just leave Black there waiting for his second," Snape sneered.

"Okay," Lily nodded.

Professor Slughorn went to their table to examine their potion. He peered inside the cauldron. Severus already knew that this potion was perfectly made. Slughorn beamed at them from the top of their cauldron.

"This is brilliant! I've never seen a perfect attempt at this potion by first years! What's your name?" he looked at Lily, who blushed from Slughorn's praise.

"I'm…Lily Evans, sir…but it was…"

"Oh ho! Could you possibly be related to Professor Bernardo Evans? He taught Potions here at Hogwarts nearly three centuries ago…"

Lily turned a fierce shade of scarlet. "Um, no sir…my father was a Muggle, see."

Severus paused. Why did she only mention her father? This hadn't happened in his old life. She should be proud of being so good at Potions and being Muggleborn at that…when he realized she was in the house of pureblood. Of course she needed to cover it up by saying his father was muggle, but still be respected as a half blood.

"It was mostly Sev, here, sir," Lily nodded to Sev. "He's the best potioneer I've ever known."

He just looked at the scene with amusement when Slughorn turned his back on Lily and asked him his name. "Snape, sir. Severus Snape."

"Snape huh?" Slughorn racked his brains for a moment, before shaking his head in bewilderment. "I don't know of any famous Snapes in Potions' history."

"Well, my father's a Muggle too, sir. My mum was never good at Potions though…"

"No matter though!" Slughorn boomed. "Ten points for Slytherin for the each of you!"

"Actually sir," he said. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Slughorn stopped at once, and whirled around to face him. His eyes seem to observe him more in-depth now. Narcissa and a blonde besides her snorted softly over the low murmur of giggles throughout the classroom.

"Sorry about that," Slughorn said at last. "You just look like a Slytherin to me, I suppose. Ten points for Gryffindor, then."

* * *

"What do you mean, we're not going?" James demanded.

"We all know Black is going, I'm not, Lily's not and if you don't go...then Black will be standing there like an idiot," Severus explained.

James started to nod. "How about wizard chess then?"

"You'll lose!" Severus snorted.

"We'll see about that".

* * *

Sirius sighed impatiently waiting ten minutes for Lily, Snivellus and Potty.

However, he didn't realize the door was open and a person came in, "Black?"

Sirius turned around to see Dumbledore.

'_Not good!_' Sirius thought before he was escorted to his office.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind giving me a review of what you thought of this chapter?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


End file.
